What You Make of Family
by Brizdyn
Summary: Roy is called upon to babysit Elicia when Gracia has an emergency. It's not his idea of a perfect weekend but he steps up to care of a little girl who is in need of a father figure and realizes what he's missing in his life. Royai. Chapter 6 up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I always thought that Roy secretly played a bigger role in the life of Elicia and that he probably would step up to fill in for Hughes. Though he doesn't seem like the kid lover type, so that is the premise of this story! There will also be plenty RoyAi later.

* * *

**What You Make of Family**

* * *

Saturday morning. Roy pulled his blankets up over his face to block out the morning sun. He just wanted another hour of sleep. He rolled on his side and grabbed a hold of a pillow, cuddling it and rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric.

His body started to slip back into slumber when the telephone rang.

Roy cracked an eye open and groaned. The phone kept ringing. He reached over to his night table and grabbed the receiver.

"...Hello?" he croaked.

"I'm sorry Roy, did I wake you?"

He simply moaned a yes, still not sure who he was speaking with. The voice sounded familiar but Roy's mind was still in a fog.

"I know this is short notice but could you babysit Elicia for me?"

"Oh, Gracia! I...uh, I'm not exactly good with kids..." he stammered.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't ask but I have a family emergency and my regular babysitter isn't available." she said.

"No-no, that's ok, I can watch her." he said.

"I'll bring her over in twenty; it'll just be for the weekend."

And click. Roy stared at the receiver and blinked, not exactly sure what he got himself into. He hung up the phone and then face planted into his pillow and let out a sigh. He lay in bed for a few more minutes before rolling over and slipping out of the covers.

He showered quickly then stood in front of the mirror and shaved his morning scruff; he looked like a mild wreck and would need a coffee with a stiff shot of liquor to wake him up. He walked to his kitchen and prepared his coffee and then reached in a cabinet for a bottle but stopped. It probably wouldn't be a good thing to smell like liquor first thing in the morning with Gracia coming over. Of course, if he wanted to get out of babysitting, maybe the liquor was a good idea. Roy contemplated it; however he decided to forgo the booze. In the end, it was the least he could do in Hughes' honour to watch his little girl for 24 hours.

Truthfully, Roy avoided thinking about the family Hughes' left behind because there was always the dread of guilt and shame in seeing his young family destroyed. He felt deep inside him that he had an obligation to protect Elicia for her father's sake. Even though Roy was uneasy around children, it was his duty to be a stand-in father figure for the little girl.

Roy waited in the kitchen and sipped his coffee; he didn't want to be waiting at the door when Gracia came over. It would just make him seem nervous or uneasy. However it wasn't a long wait before a knock on the door announced their arrival.

Roy walked slowly to the door and finally opened it to see Gracia carrying Elicia in her arms. Elicsia hid her face in her mother's shoulder and was apparently upset.

"I'm sorry, she's experiencing separation anxiety. I've been told its common in children who lose a parent. I'm sure she'll settle down quickly once she's use to your house." she said.

"That's alright; she'll be fine with me." Roy said. "Hey Elicia, do you remember your uncle Roy?"

Uncle Roy. That sounded so fake and corny that he had to stop himself from flinching. He had no experience in baby-talk and it felt silly to even try to coo at this quivering, tear-soaked child.

Gracia suddenly lifted her daughter off her and held her up for Roy to carry. Roy nervously lifted the child up by the armpits at arm's length while she bawled and howled for her mother. Then she caught Roy off guard when she practically launched herself out of his hands and latched herself around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her in fear that she would slip and fall out of his grasp. She continued sobbing but quieted some once Roy steadied her and rubbed her back.

"Aw, you're a natural at this Roy. You'll be a good father some day."

Roy grimaced, "Then I guess this is good practice."

"Here's her bag, she's already potty trained so just ask her if she needs to go after meals and before bed. Just make sure you watch her, she'll dance around if she's gotta go. Also, I brought her activities and her blankly and a mat. She usually sleeps in a big girl bed but since you don't have an extra one, she can sleep on the mat, but place it on the floor in your room. She also likes to have a snack before sleep, a few carrots is fine. And make sure you put away anything dangerous, she likes to explore and will get into anything. And one more thing before I go," Gracia said. "I called Riza too to let her know that you're babysitting. She said she'll come over and check in on you."

His attention perked up at the mention of Riza. "Alright, though I think I can handle a little girl, you didn't have to bother Hawkeye." Roy said.

"_Riza _said she was more than willing to give you a hand" Gracia said. "Now I'll be at my mother's, my father had a fall last night and hurt himself and she can't take care of him. They live a few hours outside Central to the east. I'll be back tomorrow by four."

"Have a safe trip then."

"Good luck Roy." She said and leaned in to give her daughter a kiss. "Behave yourself."

"Oh she'll be fine."

"I was talking about you Roy!" Gracia said and climbed into her car and drove off.

* * *

Please R&R, that's how I get my kicks unfortunately :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks to the reviews and watchers, I appreciate it. I really feel for Roy, I too have a difficult time dealing with kids. Small RoyAi action in this chapter.

* * *

**What You Make of Family

* * *

**

Roy sat cross-legged on the hardwood floor of his living room with Elicia leaning over his coffee table with her colouring book and a pile of colouring crayons. She scribbled furiously, her tongue poking out of her mouth as a sign of determination. The little girl had settled down surprisingly quickly after her mother left.

Roy kept as still as a statue as he observed her, not exactly sure what he should do next. He wasn't sure if he had to watch her at all times or if he could go into the kitchen and make himself some breakfast.

"Um...I'm going to make breakfast...so if you want to just come with me over here..." he trailed off. She didn't even raise her head when he spoke to her. "You should probably take your drawing stuff with you..."

Elicia kept on drawing and ignored Roy's attempts to talk to her. Maybe she couldn't talk yet! How old was she now? How do you even talk to children?

"I'm. Going. To. The. Kitchen. Elicia." he said, speaking slower in hopes she understood. She looked up for a moment, blinked then continued working.

Roy got a brilliant idea. The communication wasn't working but he could just _make_ her move. Roy was the adult here! He tried to pick her up again but she flailed her arms and made a high pitched squeal. He set her back down and she still continued to draw. Ok so that wasn't working so well.

He thought of a new tactic! Roy crawled to the end of the coffee table and started pushing and inching the table closer to the kitchen and sure enough, Elicia followed the table and kept drawing as she scooted across the floor.

He got her into the kitchen and now that she was in his line of sight, went to his stove and cooked his breakfast.

He sat down at the table and opened the paper and read while he ate. Roy didn't notice when a little hand reached up into his plate and grabbed a toast until he turned a page and spied on Elicia now sitting at his feet and stuffing a whole slice of bread into her mouth.

"Elicia! You're going to choke on that!" Roy yelled and dropped to the floor and tried to pull the soggy bread chunks out of her mouth. She whined and tried to push Roy away from her until he stuck his fingers in her mouth and she bit down with her little itty bitty sharp baby teeth.

Roy howled, Elicia laughed. She stood up and put her chubby arms around his neck, bouncing and giggling. Roy did not find it quite as amusing but at least now he knew that the little girl could in fact eat solid food.

"You're funny!" she said.

Oh so she could talk! Roy then remember that she did speak last time he saw her but not nearly as coherently "How old are you Elicia?" Roy asked.

"I'm this many." she said and raised four fingers.

Already four years old, Roy rubbed his hand through his hair and looked into her face. He cute baby features were evolving into that of a child and she showed much more resemblance to her mother except for her cheeks, definitely a hint of Hughes. Roy wished he knew more about child development but he figured that a four-year-old was already pretty self sufficient.

"Are you hungry Elicia?"

She nodded, "Yes Mister."

"My name's Roy, you can call me Roy."

She simply giggled and then walked back to the coffee table and picked up her crayons. She held a fistful in one hand and coloured with her left.

Roy prepared some eggs and toast for her too and cut it up in kid-size chunks. He set her plate down next to her and she used her hands to pick up the yoke soggy eggs and toast and stuffed it in her mouth. Roy sat at the table and continued to read his paper.

He realized fifteen minutes later that she was awfully quiet and when he lowered his paper did he see that she had left the kitchen. Roy stood up and turned the corner into his living room and found Elicia peering over an end table at a picture. Her grubby sticky hands reached out and pulled the picture frame closer and she stared at it intensely.

"Daddy..." she mumbled and looked up at Roy.

Roy sat down on the couch next to her and looked over the picture. It was of himself and his subordinates and Hughes and Armstrong. Hughes wore a big smile across his face and had his arm draped over Roy's shoulder.

"Yeah, that's your father and me. He was my best friend." Roy explained.

Elicia looked back and forth at Roy, connecting who he was in the picture. Of course he wasn't wearing his blue uniform so he figured Elicia was trying to work it out. Her blank look made his heart drop into his stomach. She could recognize her father who had been dead for nearly a year but Roy was a stranger.

'Hughes would be disappointed in me if he knew that I alienated his family...' he thought.

There was a knock at the door and the doorknob turned before Roy could answer it. In walked Riza who was wearing a navy sweater dress and black leggings. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail over her shoulder.

"Good afternoon sir." She said.

"Hello Lieutenant. You didn't have to come over to help me babysit. It's your day off."

"Quite alright, I knew that you might need backup on this mission." She smiled.

Roy was about to respond when Elicia turned around and yelled "RIZA!" and then tackled her knees. Riza managed to keep her balance and pick up Elicia who threw her arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

Roy frowned. "I wasn't expecting that." he said. "She doesn't even remember me."

"I visit Gracia once in a while," Riza said "just to keep her company."

"You never told me!" Roy said and gave an insulted look.

"Hughes death affected you too much. I didn't want to burden you."

Roy turned his eyes away and picked up the picture Elicia had admired.

"I've let him down." he said. "I should be taking care of his family."

"No Colonel, grief is grief." Riza replied. "It takes time to get over that trauma."

Elicia began squirming and she whined to be let down until Riza let her slip down and run towards her colouring book, still on the coffee table in the kitchen.

Riza kicked off her boots and sat down on the couch next to Roy and took the picture from his hands and looked it over herself.

"You two were more like brothers." Riza mused.

"Don't make me feel worse." Roy sighed. "I tried calling myself 'Uncle Roy' today and I think I flinched."

Riza didn't respond or try to console him. She just reached across him to replace the picture on the end table. Roy instinctively made to grab the picture for her but fumbled it. She dropped the frame in his lap and he ended up holding her fingers in his hand.

He held on to her hand and glanced up at her; she turned up her face and eyed him. Roy looked over her features and noticed that today, her lips were glossy and she purposely curled her eyelashes and wore mascara and eyeliner.

He contemplated testing a kiss, not sure what she would do or what he would feel. Uncharted waters.

At that moment there was the distinct sound of china breaking and a wailing cry from Elicia.

* * *

**A/N:** Kids are the best at timing catastrophes! R&R please ^_~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ho hum, just a quick chapter. I hope you're all having wonderful holidays with your loved ones. Thanks for all the reviews, watches and faves, I'm happy to see that this story is so well received. You make me all squee in joy!

This chapter is in Riza's PoV leading up to last chapter's cliff-hanger, just because I like to mess with y'all!

* * *

**What You Make of Family**

* * *

Riza had planned to spend her Saturday like she always did. Clean her apartment, walk Hayate, finish paperwork she brought home from the office and then sit down to a cup of tea and clean her guns. Like much of her life, it was a regular ritual to fill her time but also a relaxation method. The usual grind of the office left her tired once Friday hit so her Saturdays were usually filled with meaningless activities to recoup her spirits.

However this Saturday, she received a call while she in the midst of cleaning her bathroom sink. Riza thought about not answering it but if it was an urgent call from the military, she couldn't let it ring.

"Hello Riza," said Gracia on the other end.

"Good morning, what's up?"

"I was just calling to let you know that I have to go out of town this weekend," Gracia said "and I'm leaving Elicia with Roy."

"Are you kidding me? I could have watched her for you."

"I know," she said "but you could go over and help him."

Riza looked at her receiver and frowned then put it back to her ear, "How thoughtful of you."

Gracia hadn't been actively trying to match up Roy and Riza but it was a common topic between them to talk about Roy. Of course Riza spoke mostly of work and the annoyances that she faced in an office full of men but Gracia always found a way to turn to the subject of her and Roy's bachelorhood. Before Maes died, Gracia had expressed a hope that the four of them could do double dates (and maybe raise kids together).

Riza found all her talk to be simple housewife gossip. She and Roy kept every aspect of their relationship platonic. It just simply made working together easier and if there was already talk about them, and there was, keeping their distance was the only way to not indulge the rumours.

And yet when Gracia painted the picture of a home and kids and a life nothing like her own, Riza had to resist the urge to sigh in desire. The domestic life with Roy was a fantasy that she couldn't afford to entertain.

Gracia must have sensed what was on Riza's mind, "Nothing says you can't be friends outside of work, Riza." Gracia commented.

"I'll visit for Elicia's sake," Riza said "I think you might trust Roy too much."

"Thank you so much Riza, I'll see you later."

Riza looked down at her clothes, she was wearing gray sweatpants and a white tank top with her hair held back with a bandana like she once saw Winry wear. She looked like a housemaid and nowhere near the usual crisp, meticulous look she perfected for work.

Leaving the house Riza felt completely aware of the effort she put in to her appearance. In her mind she felt it was even laughable that she should try to look any different than her usual self in front of the Colonel. At the same time, Riza was aware that she should alter her style to at least give the impression that she had a life outside of the office.

With that in mind she chose a conservative navy dress and legging with mid length boots. Today was too casual to sweep up her hair in a bun but she felt uncomfortable letting her hair hang loose around her shoulders. The side ponytail was the best option.

Her hyper-awareness in her looks made everything from picking her clothes to her makeup a challenge. Normally at work she wore the bare minimum of makeup but once again, Riza calculated that she had to present herself as put-together, strong but still feminine.

Riza rapped the door quickly and turned the knob, which was unlocked, and let herself in the Colonel's house. It seemed quite brazen to let herself in but the alternative was to let Roy come to the door and more or less allow him to give her a once over and focus on her altered appearance.

They exchanged formalities and she even got tackled by Elicia who threw herself at her. The topic of Hughes came up and Riza made herself comfortable on the couch next to Roy.

"You two were more like brothers." Riza said.

"Don't make me feel worse," Roy sighed "I tried calling myself 'Uncle Roy' today and I think I flinched."

Riza suppressed a chuckle, she knew that he was trying to pick up where he left off with the Hughes family but 'Uncle Roy' wasn't a title she could think of him wearing.

She reached across him to replace the picture which she held in her hand but at that moment he tried to snatch it up. She fumbled the frame and it fell in his lap and he instead clutched onto her fingers.

She lifted her head to give him a quizzical look when he didn't let go of her hand. Roy stared into her eyes and licked his lips.

Her heart pounded in her ears and she swore that he was inching closer to her. She shut her eyes tightly and wished that if he kissed her, it would be all a mistake and their tension would be gone, and if he didn't kiss her, she could still keep her deepest desires a secret.

Before she could even meet whichever fate, there was a crash and a wail and the world quickly rematerialized around her. For a moment she felt disappointment but it quickly was overcome with alarm when Roy jumped up and bolted for the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Please R&R, I love the support and you're all fantastic 3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I didn't get this up as quickly as I hoped. I've already started planning for a new story but I'm going to finish this one first for fear that I get caught up with another project.

This chapter has much more RoyAi-i-ness, so enjoy!

* * *

**What You Make of Family**

* * *

Roy reacted like a lioness protecting its cub. He skidded into the kitchen and scooped up Elicia into his arm, who was sitting on the floor, holding her foot and sobbing. Roy didn't even register the shards of his coffee shattered on the floor. He sat Elicia down on the counter next to the sink and looked her over. The little girl continued to wail and clutched her foot which Roy now noticed was covered in blood. He pulled off her sock and saw the inch long gash on the pad of her foot. Roy's face paled, even a war veteran like himself had a difficult time facing a wounded child.

"Riza! Get me a face cloth from the linen closet!"

Riza was already standing behind him holding a clean dish towel. She held it out to him and he grabbed it and ran cold water to dampen it. Roy washed away the blood and then inspected the wound for shards imbedded in the skin.

"Looks clean," he said "we just need to wrap it up."

Roy rushed out of the kitchen, toward the bathroom. Riza approached Elicia and wiped the tears off her cheeks and the little girl calmed down.

"It huuuurts" she whimpered and clutched at Riza's shirt.

"It's alright, Roy will fix it."Riza cooed and smiled at the child.

Roy returned and wrapped Elicia's foot in gauze and then inspected her other foot and hands for any other injury. He nodded as a sign of a clean bill of health and then picked her up off the counter and coddled her against his chest.

Riza held her breath for a moment, watching Roy Mustang's paternal instincts kick in was bizarre but oddly fascinating. He rubbed the little girl's head and she held onto his shirt in two little balled fists, still whimpering.

"I think she needs a nap." Roy said.

"Probably a good idea, Sir."

"Here," Roy said and passed Elicia to Riza "I'll get her bed ready."

Riza watched Roy pull out a kid-sized mat from a bag with blankets. She followed him into his bedroom where he set the mat on the floor and laid out the blankets and grabbed a pillow off his bed. He stood back to let Riza lay the girl down.

"I need ducky!" Elicia said and Roy rushed out and grabbed a plush duck and returned in a flash.

"Ok, anything else sweetie?" Roy said and kneeled down.

Elicia shook her head and Roy tucked her in. She let out a yawn and turned over.

Roy stood up and watched Elicia settle in. He felt Riza's mahogany eyes on his neck and took a moment to compose his face to hide the panicked adrenaline rush he just experienced. When he finally turned around to look at her, Riza didn't say a word. She was too baffled by the fierce parental behaviour Roy had just demonstrated to question him.

Roy cleared his throat, "We should let her sleep."

Riza cleared out of the room first and returned to the living room. This time she sat in a large leather chair across from the couch to avoid coming into contact with Roy again. He chose to sit back down on the sofa and sprawl out.

An awkward silence slipped into the room.

Finally Riza cracked, "Do you uh...want something from the kitchen..._sweetie_?" she said and covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing too loud.

Roy looked up, flush red, "Oh yeah, ha ha," he said "who knew you had a sense of humour Hawkeye?"

"I'm sorry, Sir!" she stifled a laugh.

Riza stood up, "Where's your broom? There's still broken china all over your floor." she said.

Roy pointed to the closet behind her. She opened the door and found the broom, entered the kitchen and began sweeping the floor. Roy followed her and leaned against the doorway.

"Have you ever wanted kids, Riza?" Roy asked casually.

Riza stopped sweeping and turned to him, "I've...thought about it," she said "but sometimes there's more important things in life."

"I use to think that," he said "Then I hit a certain age and I started to think about my legacy."

Riza frowned, "Having kids shouldn't be to preserve your legacy."

"I _meant_ I would want kids so that all my hard work and effort is done for someone I love, not just for myself."

"Then that is a noble reason."

"I'm surprised someone like you hasn't settled down yet." Roy said.

"Why would someone like me be settled down?" Riza said "I have too much work to do."

"But that's what I mean. You're always looking out for me and our subordinates," Roy grinned "you are very motherly...in your own way."

"True. You are my lost boys." Riza said and mimicked Roy's grin. She returned to sweeping and picked up the larger pieces and disposed of them in the trash can.

"It's nice having people in the house, feels more like a home." Roy mused.

Riza wasn't quite sure how to interpret that comment. She felt her cheeks burn and turns her back on Roy to have a look outside the kitchen window.

"Sir, if you're lonely," she said slowly "why don't you just settle down already?"

Roy laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, "No woman understands the hours I work or the magnitude of my dedication to this country." He said "Except for you!"

Roy laughed and stood next to Riza at the sink. She couldn't help feel the domestic vibe, a child asleep in the house, her sweeping, Roy cooing over Elicia. All they needed was a dog –never mind, they had Hayate- and a white picket fence. Riza frowned at the mental image she was concocting. It seemed like family life would be easy to settle in to if this was the blueprint for their everyday activities. But she knew that Roy was far too ambitious and determined to see his plans through and she herself was too stubborn to walk away from him to find another man and become domesticated. This whole scene was just them playing house.

"Uh Lieutenant? Did I insult you or something?" Roy asked, apparently Riza had drifted off in thought and left the Colonel hanging in dead air.

"Oh, no. Sorry, I was just thinking about it," Riza said "and you're right, the hours you put in would interfere with having a normal family life...I guess you're doomed to bachelor hood!"

Riza laughed and waited for Roy to join in but he dropped his head and sighed. Riza stopped laughing and turned to him.

"Colonel, if there was ever a man who could want and get it all, it's you," Riza said in a low serious voice "but it's up to you to take what's yours. No one just hands over the things you want."

Roy lifted his head and looked into Riza's eyes; she did not look away, but stared at him with assertiveness. This was his invite, he was sure. She said it herself; he had to claim what was his! And all it would take to break the codes and double meanings was to kiss her. He lifted a hand, brushed a loose strand of hair off her cheek and leaned in closer...

Until he felt a tug on his leg and a little face peered up at him.

"Uncle Roy, I want up!" Elicia demanded.

Roy had to compose his face to avoid a freak out but he obliged the little girl and lifted her up into his arms and she rested her head of his shoulder. He looked back at Riza who held her fingers to her lips. Roy could have sworn that, although she looked startled, a distinct blush settled over her face.

* * *

**A/N:** Bahahaha, sorry! Another cop out. I enjoy building tension, it'll make the ending that much more juicy, I promise! Remember to R&R if you like it, hate it or just plain wanna flame me!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Wah wah waaaaah! So I'm a little late updating, I blame the liquor. I had hoped to get this up before New Year's but I had not anticipated drinking at 4 in the afternoon and end at 3 o'clock this morning.

I want to say a big THANK YOU to all the reviewers, I'm glad my story is being so well received. It's a huge boost to me and I'm excited to keep writing for you all. So I hope you all had a good New Year and let's hope that 2010 is the year of Royai!

* * *

**What You Make of Family

* * *

**

Riza couldn't tell if what she was feeling was disappointment or shear panic. Her heart was racing and a flood of cold washed over her body, she felt numb. This time she was sure that she wasn't dreaming it; Roy Mustang really did try to make a move on her. He brushed her hair away from her face, his hand grazed her cheek, and he would have _kissed _her.

She wasn't stupid. She always felt the mild sexual tension between herself and Roy. It was impossible to work so closely with someone for so many years and there not be some banter and affection for one another but they had always kept their relationship platonic. It was an unspoken rule between them that neither would cross the invisible line of commander and subordinate. They cherished their working relationship too much to jeopardize it, not to mention that any bond between them could be exploited if they weren't careful.

What was the sudden change in Roy that made him finally crack? Despite being the Flame Alchemist, he was always; ironically, cool headed and in command of himself. But this time he reached out to her.

Maybe he interpreted her answers as ambiguous, which admittedly, they were. But his questions were also misleading and apparently not so innocent.

Roy walked into the living room with Elicia in his arms and left Riza still standing at the kitchen sink. She tapped her finger against her mouth, contemplating what she should do. Was there a way to end this mess without causing embarrassment to Roy? She couldn't stop herself from frowning while thinking about the predicament Roy had put her in. Despite her resolve, she stole a moment to visualize that kiss.

"Hey Riza, could you get the tin of cookies from the cupboard? Elicia needs a snack." Roy asked.

Riza shook her head and looked up at Roy, "Eh...Of course, sure..."

She reached into the cupboard and pulled out a lovely decorated tin and opened the lid and grabbed two cookies. She held out her hand to give them to Roy. He paused for a moment before taking the cookies from Riza's palm. He returned to the living room and gave the cookies to Elicia. Roy did not return to the kitchen, which Riza took as a clue that he was busying himself with Elicia rather than face her.

Riza poured herself a glass of water and sat down at the kitchen table.

It wasn't that he wanted to avoid Hawkeye. Roy just felt the sting of embarrassment and now wasn't sure how he could approach that topic again without being shot down by his lieutenant. In fact, the notion of even being smitten with Riza Hawkeye was hard to admit. It had been many years that she stood next to him and all he had ever wanted to do was reach out and hold her hand.

Although he ignored his feelings toward her in the past, he had to admit that he had always felt the twinge of jealousy whenever she had a boyfriend. It was a territorial instinct he assumed, for he was the first to see her unclothed and still innocent.

Roy could still picture her, back turned and skin glowing from the dim light of the afternoon sun peaking through the dusty attic window of the Hawkeye manor. She held her arms over her breast to cover herself while Roy studied her tattoo. She was visibly embarrassed; he was in awe of her delicate form.

He cringed at the thought of another man running his hand over her back.

Luckily for Roy, Hawkeye never maintained any longterm relationships past a few months. Yet during those times it increased his irritability at work, which in turn stressed her out and likely caused her relationships to fail. His handful of relationships over the years seemed to cause the same reaction in her. Neither spoke of this predicament but after a while it was apparent to both parties that they worked best together when neither was attached to someone else.

Roy left Elicia sitting on the floor with a puzzle and walked into the kitchen gingerly. Riza was sitting at the table and lifted her eyes as he walked past.

"I should start supper." he said.

Riza stood up, "Oh, yes...I should get going." She said and made for the door.

Roy side stepped and put out his hand to stop her.

"Stay," he said. "for supper."

"Colonel-"she began but he cut her off.

"I'm sorry, I stepped out of line."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sir." She said and coughed nervously, "We were just having a conversation."

Roy felt like Riza landed a sucker punch to his stomach. She was trying desperately to save face for her sake and his. Every action she did was cool and calculated, Roy knew, but this response upset him. She would rather pretend that there was nothing between them than admit that there was something at all.

"You won't even talk about it?!" he said.

"You weren't even going to raise the subject," she said seething, "_Sir_."

He threw up his hands in exasperation, "I was going to bring it up later!"

"So avoiding me and starting a conversation about supper is supposed to signal to me that this isn't over?"

"Just-"he said and sighed heavily, "Just stay for supper."

Riza crossed her arms and sighed heavily. Roy knew he coaxed her for now but her temper was flared and now she would be harder to approach.

"Go sit down and I'll get this ready." he said.

Riza heeded his command and she joined Elicia in the living room. She beaconed the little girl to sit in her lap and she busied herself with combing and braiding Elicia's hair. The pair played together and Riza couldn't help but be reminded again of how quaint all this felt, father in the kitchen, mother watching the baby.

Half an hour passed and Roy called them into the kitchen. Elicia got up and ran, well, slightly limped to the kitchen. Riza followed and the three of them sat down to a spaghetti supper.

They ate in mostly silence except for the interjections from Elicia"

"I want a roll!"

"Mama makes yummy spigatty too."

"Can I have milk Riza?"

They finished supper and Roy hoisted up Elicia, who was now covered in tomato sauce.

"I gotta clean her up," he said to Riza, "make some coffee and have a seat in the living room."

Riza nodded and made herself a coffee and returned to the living room. She listened to Roy fuss over Elicia and then the bedtime story and finally she was in bed for the night and he returned to the living room.

"So." he said and took a seat on the couch next to Riza.

"So..."

* * *

**A/N:** Stay tuned, same bat place, same bat channel and remember to R&R :D


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I meant to finish this much sooner but I got side tracked with university starting again. I'll try to still post on a regular basis and luckily this fic should be completed in one more chapter, though it's possible that I'll write a sequel. Also, I've been working on a Riza centered AMV which I hope to complete soon so I'll let you all know when that project is complete.

* * *

**What You Make of Family

* * *

**

"So." he said and took a seat on the couch next to Riza.

"So..."

Riza curled up on the couch, giving Roy room to settle down. She observed him like a cat watching a speck of dust floating in the air. He pulled out his ignition cloth glove and snapped his fingers together toward the fireplace. If she was any other woman, this would have impressed her but tonight she felt that this was just another one of his antics.

Roy watched the fire roar to life and the light illuminate the room, casting a glow over Riza's milky skin. She did not smile nor edge closer, she kept her distance and to Roy, this signalled her temperament. After so many years of working together, they had developed an empathetic link, whether they were aware of it or not.

Riza sensed his uneasiness. She could drop her cold demeanour and ease reconciliation but she knew that if she allowed Roy to escape without confronting the tension, it would never be resolved.

Although Riza had come to accept her feelings for Roy, she had always thought it best to ignore them. However, while she waited for Roy in the living room, she resolved herself that the best possible outcome for them would be to come to an agreement that fraternization was not in their best interest. In fact, Riza now felt that easiest way would be to confront this in the most business-like manner possible.

"Sir, I believe that while I am here, we should go over the Inter-Personal Human Resource Guide of Military Conduct."

Roy's head twisted so fast, Riza was amazed that he didn't give himself whiplash. Obviously it was not the conversation he was expecting to have.

He raised an eyebrow, "Uh, _that's _what you want to focus on?" he said.

She nodded, "Although it has not escalated yet, we shouldn't let our behaviour impede on our work relationship." she said.

Roy inhaled sharply; he looked up at the ceiling for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

"I think its best that I leave now."

"Are you friggen' kidding me?" Roy said. He turned his face back to Riza and glared.

Riza slipped her legs out from under her and stood up to leave but Roy sprang to his feet and grabbed her hand. She tried to twist away but Roy was too quick and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pressing himself against her back. He rested his forehead against the nape of her neck.

Riza gently tried to pry his arms off her but he resisted and hugged her tighter.

"Let me go, Roy..." she said, her voice waned.

"Damn it Riza," he said, "why do you have to make this so hard?"

"Don't you understand what you're doing?" she asked.

"Of course I do" he said, "and I don't care."

Riza pressed her cheek to his hand, "It just puts us in danger," she said, "I can be used against you."

"It's no secret how much you mean to me," he said, "so what makes you think you couldn't be used against me now?"

Roy loosened his grip and she spun around and embraced him again. Her head rested on his warm chest, her hands clutched at his shirt. He ran his fingers over the side of her face and kissed the top of her head.

Riza kept her face down and spoke quietly, "I don't want this to be a mistake," she said.

"There was a time when I could ignore how I felt," Roy replied, "but I don't want to live with regrets when the future is uncertain."

Riza lifted her gaze and saw Roy smiling down at her. He was peaceful which helped calm her nerves. If he could give in and allow himself to love her, why couldn't she do the same?

She reached up and ran her fingers over his jaw and stood on her toes and kissed him lightly. It was a brief kiss but the effect stunned Roy. The warmth and gentleness of her kiss which finally culminated every want and desire they shared took him aback. It was a kiss that would linger with him forever.

He held her tighter and buried his head in her shoulder and ran his fingers through hair. He inhaled her scent and kissed the soft gooseflesh of her neck. She placed her hands on his back and closed her eyes to the sensation of finally having him in her arms. This was right.

Roy led her back to the couch and motioned for her to lie down. He kneeled next to her and kissed her face all over. His kisses led down to the nook between her collar bone and then finally to the edge of her navy dress. Riza tugged at her neckline, trying to undo the silver buttons but Roy quickly did her the honour and unbuttoned down to her stomach. He pealed back the fabric to reveal her lacy see-through black bra. Roy ran his fingers over her breasts and cupped them softly in his palm. Then he continued his kisses over her stomach to her navel, he licked her skin and she whimpered in surprise.

Riza propped herself up and tugged on Roy's shirt, he obliged her and pulled it over his head and revealed his strong muscular frame. She reached out and ran her fingertips over the scar on his abdomen.

"You're right," she said, "I thought then that you were dead and I couldn't live with myself. It was the single worst moment of my life."

Roy leaned in and kissed her fiercely, cutting her breath short. She melted into his lips and he cupped her head in his hands.

"I'm sorry that I worried you," he said and kissed her again.

Riza gave a smirk, "I should have known you were stronger than that."

Roy climbed on top of her and kissed her neck and breast. His beard stubble rubbed her soft skin raw but she ignored the tender burns and pulled his face to hers. He laid his head against her breasts, warm and damp with perspiration. Roy could hear her heart pound; it felt surreal to be touching her without guard.

Riza traced her fingers over his bicep and felt his skin turn into goosebumps, "what do we do about work?"

"Nothing." Roy answered abruptly.

He picked himself up off her and sat on the edge of the couch; he wore a serious expression and stared at the floor. Riza chewed on her tongue, did she ruin the moment?

"We've put our feelings aside before, we can maintain our levels of professionalism and keep this between us."

"Then we have to agree that, whatever this is, is second to our work and either one of us can walk away from this at any time," she said.

Roy turned up his head and smirked, "I wouldn't expect anything less from my Lieutenant."

Riza punched his arm playfully, "Yes, Colonel!" she said and saluted.

Roy grabbed her arms and pulled her into his lap and kissed her hard. Riza wrapped her arms around his neck; melting into his embrace. He moved his hand up her thigh, under her dress, and grazed her hipbone, sending ticklish chills through her body. Riza muffled her surprised cry in Roy's shoulder.

Riza slipped off of Roy's lap and stood in front of him, he looked up at her like a dog waiting for a treat. She ran her fingers over the front of her dress, counting the buttons to her navel; she began to undo the rest of them and peeled her navy dress down her shoulders. Roy watched and subconsciously licked his lips.

"Roooooooooooy." A voice called from down the hall.

Riza spun around and quickly threw her dress over her shoulders again and began furiously buttoning, even missing a few. Roy jumped from the couch and ran into the kitchen. Riza passed her hands over her dress to smooth out the wrinkles. She turned back around and found a shirtless Roy poking his head back around the corner of the kitchen into the living room.

"Shirt." he said.

Riza grabbed his shirt from the couch and threw it at him; he caught it and in one swoop shoved his arms through. He ran back down the hall and came back moments later with Elicia in his arms.

"She woke up and got scared." he said.

Riza walked over and patted Elicia on the head, "We're here sweetie. " She said and looked at Roy, "she probably didn't remember where she was."

"No but she certainly knows how to interrupt a moment..." Roy replied and huffed.

They put Elicia back down to bed and stepped outside Roy's bedroom.

"Stay the night" he said.

"I'm not going to _sleep_ with you while she's in the house Roy," Riza said and frowned, "Gracia would kill us."

Roy rolled his eyes and sighed, "I didn't mean that," he said, "just sleepover."

Riza looked around as if for a sign but finally gave a nod of agreement. They crept back into his bedroom where Elicia was already fast asleep. Roy removed only his shirt and handed it to Riza.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"I figured it'd be more comfortable for you to wear to bed," he replied and grinned, "plus it's sexy as hell."

Riza shot him a glare but obliged him and removed her dress and leggings and pulled his white shirt on and buttoned it up. She gave a little twirl and he whistled softly his approval.

He climbed into bed and motioned for Riza to take up the other side. She crawled in and rested her head against his chest. He rubbed his thumb up and down her arm and soon both fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I debated for a long while about how graphic I wanted to make this but I think it would be better to leave that for a sequel. Anyway, R&R :D


End file.
